villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tory
Tory is a student of Johnny Lawrence's Cobra Kai dojo and a major antagonist in the YouTube Red original series Cobra Kai Season 2. She is a trouble teen with a dark past. She is portrayed by former child actress Peyton R. List as her first villainous role. History Past Tory was the daughter of a poor waitress who often struggled to make ends meet. After finishing her shift, Tory's mother would bring home leftover food for her children to eat. However, her manager eventually discovered what she was doing and, despite the fact that the food would have been thrown out anyway, fired her. This helped shape Tory's view of the world as being a cruel place where you have to fight to survive. Season 2 After witnessing Cobra Kai's demonstration at the Valley Fest Fair, Tory goes to the Cobra Kai dojo to sign up. When John Kreese asks if any wants to take on Miguel, "the champ", Tory volunteers and faces off against him, fighting him to a standstill. Tory later goes with Aisha to a country club, where she meets Sam LaRusso and the two develop a dislike of each other when Sam accuses her of stealing her mom's wallet due to her having previously stolen a bottle of liquor from the country club bar. When Sam attempted to check in Tory's bag, Tory shoved her into a cart full of food. Later, when Miguel goes to her to ask her for advice on repairing his relationship with Sam, Tory instead convinces her to go out with him, culminating in them kissing and dating afterward. After witnessing Sam kissing Miguel at Moon's party on the last day of summer, Tory decides to seek revenge on Sam the next day on the first day of school. While the school's morning announcements are being read out, Tory bursts into the announcement room and threatens Sam through the intercom. As soon as Sam gets out of class, Tory goes to confront her in the hallway, revealing to the crowd around them that she kissed Miguel before leaping at her and attacking her. Robby Keene attempts to break up the fight but Miguel sees him and believes he is trying to hurt Tory and pushes him away. The fight then sprawls into a massive brawl between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do, leading out into the lunchroom. Miguel attempts pull Tory off of Sam but Tory shoves him away and continues going after her. When Sam manages to push her back, Tory pulls her spiked wrist collar around her hand and punches Sam with it, gashing her skin. Despite this, Sam still is able to fight Tory off and knock her down a stairway. Tory is later shown to have gotten up, only to witness Miguel being knocked off a ledge by Robby and suffering critical injuries after hitting the ground. Tory is later shown to be among the students training under John Kreese after he takes the Cobra Kai dojo away from Johnny. When Johnny tries to confront Kreese, Tory and the other Cobra Kai students block his path. It was also told in the hospital that upon hearing about the incident, Sam's mother Amanda angrily swears to have Tory expelled for her actions before demanding Daniel to shut down Miyagi-do. Personality Tory has a confidant and outgoing demeanor. She is generally welcoming to those she considers her friends and acts flirtatious towards Miguel. However, Tory also has little regard for most rules, believing in doing whatever it takes to survive. Her philosophy and worldview make her very easily embrace the Cobra Kai motto of "no mercy". She is very devoted to Miguel and has an intense hatred of Samantha for being privileged and an object of Miguel's affections, causing her to often antagonize Sam and even go so far as to lacerate her flesh with her spiked collar after witnessing her and Miguel kissing. Despite this, Tory seems to be very good at hiding her more vicious and sadistic nature from her friends, as she was able to convince Miguel that Sam was the aggressor in most of their encounters. Navigation Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Love Rivals Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Malefactors Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cheater Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Trickster